Mi hermanito Menor
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Ace esta en el "Vacio" como lo llamaba el, pero realmente se llamaba "El más alla". Puede ver a su queridisimo e infantil hermano, sintiendo tambien sus emociones. Este fic participa en el reto de inauguración '¡Zarpemos al mar' del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera.


_**\- "Este fic participa en el Reto de Inauguración "¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera"-**_

 **Declaimer** : **One Piece** le **pertenece** a **Oda Eiichirō.**

 **Palabras: 1016**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ ***Recuerdo***_

 _ **Dialogó-**_

* * *

 _ **Mi Hermanito Menor**_

En ese extraño lugar solo se podía ver luces parpadeando una y otra vez…

 _´El más allá´_ unos lo llamaban, pero Ace lo llamaba _´El vacío´_

Ace todavía no podía descansar en paz, se consideraría un fantasma, pero él no podía ir al mundo de los vivos - _donde estaba su querido hermano_ -…

Por una extraña razón él podía ver a su hermano en el _´Vacío´_ eso no le molestaba, pero…podía sentir cada sentimiento que sentía Luffy, desesperación, dolor, tristeza, etc…

Cuando el partió a ese mundo que está ahora, pudo sentir el dolor de Luffy al verle morir, como se volvió loco. Ace lo recuerda como si hubiese pasado ayer…

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **LUFFY, LUFFY, LUFFY-** Repetía una y otra vez Ace- **LUFFYYY, NO SIGAS DAÑANDOTE** \- Ace estaba desesperado al ver a su hermano en ese estado. Los sentimientos de Luffy eran: _Dolor, tristeza, desesperación, ira, miedo_ eran los principales sentimientos.

Luffy seguía destruyendo todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, se dañaba a sí mismo.

Ace ya no podía soportar verlo así, miraba detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraba y pensaba para ir a donde su pequeño hermano, pero una voz lo hizo sacarlo de sus pensamientos…

 **¡ACE! ¡HIJO!** \- La voz que escucho no le sonaba nada esa voz

Ace se giró rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba

 **¿¡GOLD ROGER!?-** Grito Ace sorprendido al encontrarse a ese hombre en ese lugar

 **Asi me decían o me dicen-** Dijo Roger con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- **¡Te estado esperando!**

 **¿Esperando?** – Pregunto confuso Ace- **¿Esperándome para qu-** – No pudo terminar la pregunta por el gran dolor que sintió – **Luffy…** \- El pecoso se voltio violentamente hacia donde se podía ver a Luffy…

Luffy estaba ya casi extinguiendo la isla donde estaba en ese momento. Ace sentía impotencia y se sintió culpable porque su pequeño e infantil hermano estuviera en ese estado.

Al haber muerto fue algo casi impredecible. Su muerte afecto mucho a Luffy mas encima verlo morir al frente de sus ojos, ver como moría por haber salvado a Luffy…

 **Ese chico está** **muy afectado por tu muerte** **–** Lo saco de sus pensamientos Gold Roger– **Antes estabas buscando una forma de salir de aquí ¿Cierto?**

Ace se limitó a asentir…

Se escucharon pasos pero no eran de ahí eran del mundo de los vivos….

 **"Jinbei…"** – Fue lo primero que pensó Ace al ver de quien se trataba.

 _ **"No pienses únicamente en lo que has perdido. No se puede recuperar lo perdido. Debes pensar en lo que aun tienes."**_

 _Silencio…_

 _ **"Mis Nakamas… ¡Aun tengo a mis Nakamas! ¡Zoro!, ¡Nami!, ¡Usopp!, ¡Sanji!, ¡Chopper!, ¡Robin!, ¡Franky!, ¡Brook! ¡Tengo a mis Nakamas! (…)".**_

 **Aun tienes a tus Nakamas, a tu tripulación que tú formaste y que ahora son muy reconocidos** – Pensó en voz alta Ace, estaba muy orgulloso de su pequeño hermano.

 **El no está solo en ese mundo, así que ahora puedes venir con nosotros** – Dijo Roger.

 **¿Nosotros? ¿Hay más personas esperándome?** – Pregunto sorprendido Ace.

 **Sí, hay muchas personas que quieren conocerte, pero ahora… tú decides si vas a ir o no vas…** \- Le dijo muy serio Roger – **Si eliges venir podrás descansar en paz…Si eliges que no vendrás te quedaras aquí para siempre, pero podras ver al chico…**

 **Yo…**

 **…**

Ace volvió al presente por la _"pantalla"_ …

 _ **…Luffy reencontrándose con su tripulación después de dos años…**_

 **"Tendré que esperar hasta que se duerma… "** \- Pensó Ace.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luffy ya se había dormido por la gran fiesta que había tenido con su querida tripulación, pero se estaba moviendo más de costumbre cuando duerme.

 **….**

 **Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, L-U-F-F-Y…** \- Decía alguien, la voz de esa persona era muy conocida por Luffy

Luffy se dio vuelta y encontró a alguien que nunca pensó en encontrarse – **Ace ,…¿¡ACE!?**

 **Ese mismo** –Dijo Ace muy feliz por poder hablar con su hermanito nuevamente – **Ahora puedo descansar en paz e irme con mis familiares.**

 **¿Eh? ¿Descansar en paz? ¿Irte con tus familiares?** – Pregunto confuso Luffy.

 **Si, desde que morí en la guerra de Marineford estuve en el _'Vació'_ y no he podido descansar en paz. Y la segundo pregunta te la responder en otro momento.**

 **¿Por qué no has podido descansar en paz todo este tiempo?** –Pregunto Luffy muy serio.

 **Porque t-** …-Ace no pudo continuar porque a empezando a desaparecer, pero solo su mano derecha y su pie derecho, hasta ahora- **Ya no me queda mucho tiempo…**

 **¡ACE! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!? –** Pregunto muy preocupado Luffy.

 **Escúchame bien Luffy** –Le dijo muy serio Ace – **Cumple tu sueño y el sueño de tus Nakamas. Tú no estás solo. Tendrás momentos muy difíciles, sufrirás mucho, te volverás mucho más fuerte de lo que eres ahora, tendrás grandes aventuras, causaras una gran guerra, correrás muchos peligros, tu nombre estará escrita en la historia y muchas cosas más.**

 **Ace…** -Susurro Luffy por lo bajo- **¿Por qué me dices esto?**

 **Luffy, no te rindas nunca** –Le dijo Ace - **Vuélvete el ¡Rey de los Piratas! ¡Cumple tus sueños!**

 **¡Lo hare! ¡Seré el hombre más libre del mar! ¡Protegeré a mis Nakamas! Y… ¡No permitiré que nadie más muera!**

 **También nos reuniremos los tres nuevamente…-** Dijo Ace antes de desaparecer completamente.

 **¿Los tres nuevamente?... ¡Ace! ¡Ace! ¿¡Donde fuiste!?** – Pregunto Luffy

 _ **La oscuridad lo estaba cubriendo.**_

 _ **…**_

Luffy despertó de un salto…

 _ **"¿Un sueño? Era muy real..."**_ \- El Mugiwara miro a su alrededor y se fijo que estaba en la cubierta al igual que todos sus nakamas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡Ace! ¡Llegaste! ¡Te demoraste mucho!** – Dijo Roger.

 **Todavía estoy muy impactado al saber que Sabo sigue vivo,…Al menos Luffy tiene a uno de los dos-** Sonrió nostálgicamente-

 ***¡Ace! ¡Luffy! –** Gritaba un rubio*

 **El chico del sombrero de paja es muy fuerte y va a hacer una leyenda con su tripulación** –Dijo Roger.

 **Law tampoco se queda atrás** –Dijo otra persona.

 **¡Corazón tu estas muy obsesionado con ese pirata!** \- Le dijo Roger.

 **Se viene una guerra que cambiara todo el mundo…** -Dijo Ace muy serio- **Esta guerra será mucho más importante que la Guerra de Marineford…**

 **Verdad… Pero es el destino ¿Cierto?** -

 **Mas encima esta nueva era promete mucho…** -

 **¡Los piratas más fuertes sobrevivirán!-**

* * *

 _ **Este fic ha sido más que un reto yo no estoy acostumbrada a escribir con personajes como Ace y si el género es Spiritual es mucho más difícil**_

 **Como ya he puesto en el resumen,** _**"Este fic participa en el Reto de Inauguración "¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera".**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **~Monkey D. Rocío~**_


End file.
